Everything I Do
by NecroKnight23
Summary: An AxI semi-song-fic one shot. Sometimes sacrifices must be made for love.


**A/N:** Hiya! This is the first story I've posted here so I'm kinda unfamiliar with the way the site uploads italics and the like, so forgive me if they're off. (I'll try to fix them, but ya know…)

This is just something I thought up one day while listening to music. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hellsing or the song "Everything I Do." But a big thank you to Bryan Adams for providing us with that awesome hit so long ago.

--

Integra leaned against the concrete railing of the balcony, thankful to be alone for the first time all night. She tried to recount how many of her "marriage candidates' had stupidly tried to impress her, while only ending up making a fool of themselves. She lost count at twelve.

She looked down, almost appalled at what she was forced into wearing this evening– adorning herself in an actual dress was something she was not fond of, especially one so light colored. Seras had assured her the blue would bring out her eyes, however Integra didn't seem to care.

The moon was almost full tonight, and it seemed it was even trying to impress her with its pale glow gently caressing her skin in the cool breeze. She stepped out of the light and back indoors as this bizarre thought crossed her mind. "Did Her Majesty send you too?" she half sighed, giving one last gaze to the stars.

She couldn't help it that all the "noble" men were imbeciles, unable to keep her entertained with their mild chatter about politics and business affairs; that wasn't her fault. But apparently she would have to choose soon, for she was getting along in age… well twenty-nine wasn't old, but in a few years she would be a bit over the hill to be a proper mother, and she realized that.

The Queen made sure to throw these balls every year or so in hopes that Integra would finally find a gentleman of her liking and settle down to produce an heir of noble blood. Hellsing would be needed for more than Integra's lifetime, and someone of her line and quality was needed to pick it up when she passed on. Integra knew this, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Integra Hellsing, Ice Queen, was expected to find her perfect prince in one night of mingling? Really, she found the thought absurd. Positive relationships of any kind required trust, trust that can only be formed by years and years of companionship, and even then it was uncertain; Walter made sure of that when he betrayed her.

She frowned and moved to a chair sitting in a small dark corner. As she sat down her mind drifted to Alucard. What would happen to him if she were to marry? The two always had a sort of unspoken bond, although they both knew nothing could come from it… but would he suffer? Would her husband order him to be locked away or executed? Integra really didn't want to ponder on it – she just wanted to get out of these clothes and back to her office to do some real work.

The silence broke with a knock on the door she was mere feet from. Damn, and she thought this room was secluded enough that none of the men would find her to annoy her further.

"Sir? Are you in there?" came a familiar voice from the other side of the oak sledge.

Integra hesitated before responding, but she knew her hiding spot had been found. "Yes, Officer Victoria, I'm here. What do you need?"

Seras slowly opened the door. Upon seeing her leader, she grinned. "Sir, there is one more eligible man you've yet to meet."

Integra glared at the young soldier. "Spare me the torment, Victoria. Tell them you couldn't find me."

At this Seras… giggled? "I think you'll really like this one," she commented, and then rushed out of the room, assumingly to retrieve the man in question.

Integra stood up to stop her, but ran directly into the new entry. At first all she saw was a slender, yet strong body in a standard black tuxedo missing a tie, but upon looking up…

"Alucard, do stop being foolish." She pushed him away lightly. He looked ridiculous; why he chose to wear sunglasses with a tuxedo was beyond her, although it was better than his usual attire, she had to admit.

He chuckled. "I am earnest in my plea, Sir Integra Hellsing," he said before bowing. Boy, he was a real show boat this evening.

Integra rolled her eyes. "I'm actually glad you're here, I need quick way home before anyone notices I-"

"Integra…" Alucard interrupted, gently grasping her hand. She started to jerk away and scold him for interrupting her, but before she could do so he removed his sunglasses. His usual scarlet orbs did not peer back at her, instead they were… brown?

_Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me,  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there you'll search no more._

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for,  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.  
_

"W-what did you do?" she asked, her voice almost lost of its usual composure.

He smiled at her shock. It took an utter miracle to take Integra Hellsing by surprise. "What I had to do," he said softly, "in order for you to accept me. You would not become as I am, so I became as you are."

Integra was officially stunned now. She knew how much Alucard prided himself in being a vampire… he would never, ever give that up. But another question was, "How?" she managed to ask.

"I called in an old favor from a sorcerer I once knew. But that doesn't matter." He moved closer, "All that does matter is that you have no reason to run from me anymore."

Without any warning on his part, Integra felt his lips pressed to hers, and found he was now actually… warm. Never in her life had she experienced a kiss before, but she found she naturally possessed the know-how to return one. Perhaps magic wasn't real, perhaps she was dreaming, but for that instant her heart beat faster than it had ever beaten before. No rush from battle could compare.

_Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide,  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice,_

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for,  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

There's no love - like your love,  
And no other - could give more love,  
There's nowhere - unless you're there,  
All the time - all the way,

They slowly departed but neither moved away. He held her close in silence as her head rested on his chest, and a single tear escaped her eye as she listened to the rhythm of his newfound heartbeat.

Finally, after several minutes of blissful silence, she spoke, "You shouldn't have done this. There are so many battles to be fought."

"Seras is progressing nicely. She can handle everything," he replied reassuringly.

Integra sighed and backed away slowly, "That's not what I meant. The Queen would never accept..." she trailed off.

Alucard laughed at this. "And why wouldn't she? Her Highness wishes for you to marry a man of noble blood, correct? I would assume a King would suffice."

Integra made a small grin; she had forgotten that he was indeed from a royal line and had once been a ruler of an entire country.

While lost in thought, Integra didn't notice that the man before her had moved into a kneeling position until he took her hand in his.

"Integra," he started, "I have been your bodyguard, protecting you from death on countless occasions. I have been your weapon, wielding your orders with force, executing them with precision. I have been your companion and listened to your secrets, revealing nothing to another's ear. I have been your adviser and aided you in plans to obliterate your enemies. And now… now I ask to be your dedicated lover, and end this long existence with a final lifetime of true happiness."

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for,  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you,  
Walk the wire for you - yeah I'd die for you,_

Integra listened intently at his words. His voice was not full of smugness or amusement as it always was, but was instead coated in honest affection.

She smirked after a moment before averting her eyes to the doorway. "Officer Victoria," she called, knowing full-well that the young vampire was just outside in the hall listening to the entire conversation.

Seras cautiously entered the room. If vampires could blush, her face would've been a tomato. "Yes, Sir?" she asked timidly.

Integra looked back at Alucard and gave an honest to goodness smile, a privilege that had been denied her throughout her life. "Please inform the Queen that I have chosen my Prince."

_You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you….  
_


End file.
